recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ndol
Ingredients * 2 to four cups fresh or dried bitterleaf, or several cups of spinach, or similar greens * 2 cups fresh shrimp or prawns, or one cup dried shrimp or prawns * 2 pounds dried, salted, or smoked * 2 cups raw shelled peanuts * 1 chopped onion * 2 teaspoon of fresh ginger root, finely minced * 2 cloves garlic, finely minced * 6 ripe tomatoes, chopped and mashed may be peeled if desired * ½ teaspoon thyme (optional) * ½ teaspoon rosemary (optional) * 1 green bell pepper, chopped (optional) * 1 chile pepper, chopped (optional) * 4 cups of chicken broth or chicken stock * palm oil or vegetable oil for frying * salt, black pepper, cayenne pepper or red pepper Directions # If you are using dried or fresh bitterleaf, wash it in cold water, rinsing several times, and allow it to soak for at least a few hours, then chop it into pieces. #* If you are using spinach leaves, clean and chop them immediately before cooking the soup. #* If you are using any other greens (such as kale or collard greens), clean, chop, and parboil them briefly before cooking the soup. # Marinate the shrimp (or prawns) for a few hours in a paste made from half the minced ginger, half the chopped onion, and a little oil. #* If using dried shrimp, add a little water. Soak the dried/salted in water for a few hours. # After you have started cooking the soup cut the into pieces and remove any skin or bones. # If using fresh peanuts: remove the skins from the peanuts (it might help to boil them for a few minutes first) # Crush or chop the peanuts and then simmer them in two cups of water for about an hour. # Add water if necessary. # After they have cooked, crush them into a smooth paste. # If using beef or chicken: fry the meat in a skillet and then add a cup of appropriate stock, broth, and water. # Set aside. # Heat a few tablespoons of oil in a large pot and fry the remaining onions, garlic, ginger, rosemary and thyme for a few minutes. # Then add the tomatoes and reduce heat to a simmer for several minutes. # Add the bitterleaf (or greens) to the pot. # Stir and simmer for several minutes more. # Add the cooked peanut paste (or peanut butter and hot water). # Stir and continue to cook the soup at a simmer. # Add the (and any other meat) to the pot, along with the green pepper, and any hot chile pepper, salt, and red or black pepper you think it needs. # Cover the pot and continue to cook over low heat. # When the greens seem tender (after thirty minutes to an hour), heat oil in a skillet and stir fry the shrimp (or prawns) along with their marinade. # Add them to the soup. # Cook soup (adding water or stock if desired) until it is the consistency you like. Category:Beef Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Fish Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Kale Recipes Category:Peanut Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Shrimp Recipes